Courage for Hire
by mah29732
Summary: What happens when a certain Cooper Burtonberger runs out of ideas on how to fight Kat?  The answer a certain pink dog from the middle of Nowhere.
1. A Dog in the House

Courage for Hire

Chapter 1: A Dog in the House

It was another typical day for Courage, who was in Nowhere town with Eustace and Muriel Bagge on a typical day. For Courage, there was something new in town, a certain pet store opened up with some dog toys for him.

"Oh look Eustace, a new pet store has opened up" said Muriel.

"Yeah, looks expensive" said Eustace who was obviously being quite cheap.

"But Courage really doesn't have any toys" continued Muriel.

"Fine, we'll go into the pet store" sighed Eustace.

As the tree walked in, Eustace was right, things were quite expensive.

"Ten dollars for a toy bone?" cried Eustace, "This is highway robbery!"

"I can assure you our prices here are quite fair and reasonable" said the store owner.

Courage then spotted a large toy bone, the largest he had seen in his entire life, as the pink dog headed over there; Eustace felt it was also quite expensive as well.

"Stupid dog, that'll cost me money!" cried Eustace.

"Oh my, I am afraid Eustace is right" replied Muriel, "you know Courage, you will have to get a job and earn money yourself if you want something you want like this."

"I just wish I could get that now!" cried Courage.

"Sorry, but if you don't have cash with you, I am afraid I cannot give this to you" said the store owner.

About a few hours later, Courage was quite bored, even more than usual. The poor pink dog just wanted that toy bone that was really large.

"Courage, please don't look so depressed" said Muriel as she was busy in the kitchen making some meals.

"I say if that dog wants that stupid bone, he should get a job, and probably be far away from here as possible!" laughed Eustace.

"Well, there are not that many jobs here Courage can do" sighed Muriel.

However, as Courage wasn't so happy in not getting that toy bone, far from Nowhere, in civilization, for the Burtonberger residence, things were not going smoothly either. Poor Cooper Burtonberger, Kat was at him again this time he was running from one of Kat's hi-tech lasers which his father Burt and his sister Millie being quite clueless about Kat's true nature.

"This is getting to be too much!" cried Coop as he ran into his room.

"Get out here now!" roared Burt as he couldn't believe what a mess his fight with Kat had made.

As poor Coop headed outside his room, Kat was pretending to be quite innocent, with Burt quite fuming, and his face red.

"Son, this place is a total mess" said Burt.

"But dad, I was running away from him" replied Coop referring to Kat who was obviously making purring sounds to Burt.

"I don't believe how much damage you have caused here" said Burt, "go clean up this place pronto, and go to your room when you're finished."

As poor Coop went to work to clean up the area, Kat laughed at Coop.

"You may have won this battle, but you will not win the war" said Coop who was using a mop to clean up the area.

After a few hours went by, Coop decided he had enough, the best weapon against a cat was a dog but he knew his dad wouldn't let him just have one from the shelter or the pet store, so he decided to put out an Internet want ad. About a few minutes after Coop had placed it up online, it was then that Courage was on his computer back at his place.

"So, Muriel took the farmer's side?" asked the computer to Courage.

"Yeah, how did you know?" asked Courage.

"I just know these things" replied the computer, "by the way, I spotted a want ad on the Internet that would be perfect for you."

"Yeah, just what is it already?" asked Courage.

"Help, I am a boy name Coop who is having trouble with an alien cat, which no one else believes is an alien but me, I need a dog which will be a big plus you will be paid in dog bones for the job" replied the computer as it repeated Coop's ad to Courage.

"Yeah, that would be okay, I guess I am an expert in going after those sort of aliens" said Courage.

"Yeah, like those alien chickens" remarked the computer, "so why not go ahead and pack your thinks, you are going to need to travel there pronto."

As Courage was indeed doing just that after a few minutes later, Muriel noticed Courage was packing up which he then showed Muriel the job ad that was mentioned to her from the print out.

"Oh my, sounds like it's the right job for you" said Muriel, "well, I am going to certainly miss you having around."

"You mean that dog is finally going to leave?" laughed Eustace as he was going to celebrate with joy.

"Eustace please, Courage got his first job, it will be only temporary, and he'll come back soon" continued Muriel.

"Yeah, in the meantime, I don't want that stupid dog around here, I'm going to setup a security system to keep that dog from coming back!" laughed Eustace with joy.

As Courage waited for the bus to arrive at the house, Muriel gave Courage one more big hug goodbye, which was the right amount of time before the bus arrived at the house.

"Lucky you, we let dogs on this bus" said the bus driver to Courage.

"Yea!" laughed Courage as he hopped right on in.

Yet as the bus started off toward where a certain Cooper Burtonberger lived, a certain Kat was preparing his next plot against Coop, but also typically for world domination. He was quite unaware that a certain pink dog was on his way to foil his schemes, and help turn the obvious tide. Mr. Kat was quite busy contacting his overlords whom were pleased that his presence wasn't detected so far.


	2. Coop's Hired Dog

Chapter 2: Coop's Hired Dog

As Coop waited anxiously for the dog who answered his Internet ad online, it was then that Courage himself got out of the bus and headed to the Burtonburger residence. Yet Courage had an uneasy feeling that he was being watched by an odd cat named Mr. Kat on the floor above, but the pink dog moved on as he pressed the door bell, Coop answered it.

"You must be the dog who answered to my ad, are you not?" asked Coop.

"Yeah, yeah" replied Courage.

"Come on in" said Coop as he showed Courage in.

It was just then that Coop's sister Millie then noticed Courage.

"A pink little doggie!" cried Millie as she ran toward Courage and began to squeeze him a bit too hard.

"Coop, what's this dog doing here?" asked Burt who also noticed Courage.

"Dad, he's just here, er, temporary" replied Coop.

"Temporary, what do you mean by that?" asked Burt.

"I placed an ad online to get a dog" replied Coop.

"Is it free?" asked Burt.

"He prefers to be paid in bones" replied Coop.

"As long as no money is involved, I don't want to hear about it" said Burt.

"Now I have to wonderful pets, I can show you to Mr. Kat" said Millie.

"This won't turn out well" sighed Coop who wanted to really warn Courage about Mr. Kat.

"Oh, I know it's not going to turn out well!" sighed Courage as he was trying to get himself free from Millie's grip.

It was only a matter of few minutes that poor Courage was thrown in the same room where Mr. Kat was located.

"Mr. Kat, I want you to meet this pink doggie" said Millie to which she began to leave the room, "now you two play nicely."

"Oh, I got a bad feeling about this cat" said Courage to himself.

Mr. Kat then pulled out a hi-tech laser and began to fire at poor Courage which he then began to run and scream for his life.

"Hey, you're suppose to be doing what you signed up for!" cried Coop.

"I'm trying my best!" cried Courage as he was trying to out run poor Mr. Kat.

Yet Mr. Kat kept on firing his hi-tech laser at poor Courage, as he then immediately dashed right out of an open window where the poor pink dog well right out of the window, falling into a nearby trash can. The poor pink dog got up all quite dizzy from landing in the garbage, a certain Mr. Kat was continuing to target poor Courage, as he then fired his hi-tech laser at poor Courage where he continued to be chased after by Mr. Kat.

"Oh, the things I do!" cried Courage as he then raced around the yard.

Courage knew only the neighbor's yard was going to be good enough for him to hide, yet what the poor pink dog didn't realize was that it was the yard belonging to Old Lady Munson who hated all kinds of intruders, that also stopped Mr. Kat short of following Courage into her yard as he managed to dig for his life.

"Yeah, I made it!" cried Courage to which a dark shadow in Old Lady Munson's shape hovered over him.

"You stupid dog, look what you've done to my yard!" cried Old Lady Munson.

Poor Courage then ran for his life again, this time not from Mr. Kat, but from Old Lady Munson. The poor pink dog was being chased all over Old Lady Munson's yard.

"Come back here!" cried Old Lady Munson as she finally grabbed poor Courage by his ears, "Gotcha!"

Suddenly, a certain Burt Burtonburger felt an uneasy presence as Old Lady Munson was at the back door entrance.

"Excuse me, is this dog yours?" asked Old Lady Munson.

"Coop!" roared Burt who was angry that Courage had torn up Old Lady Munson's yard to which poor Coop came into the scene.

"Yeah?" asked Coop.

"You're new dog ruined Ms. Old Lady Munson's yard!" replied Burt.

"But he was being chased by Kat!" protested Coop.

"Here again with that cat" replied Burt to which Mr. Kat came into the scene pretending to be a typical friendly cat.

"At least your cat is more harmless than your new dog" said Old Lady Munson as she left, "but don't let me catch him in my yard again!"

"Coop, tie up your new dog outside" said Burt as he gave Coop a leach to him.

"Sorry, but I can't have you inside at least for now" said Coop as he then tied Courage to a tree outside in the yard.

"Oh, that cat is going to get it for sure" said Courage.

"I hope you get your rest for tomorrow, it is like this everyday with that cat" said Coop as he headed into his house.

Yet as poor Courage wondered what will happen the next day, Courage spotted Mr. Kat watching him on the floor above in Millie's room. Mr. Kat obviously began to taunt poor Courage in his typical cat-like manner making fun of Courage even for being pink.

"You better stop that cat!" roared Courage as he began to bark at Mr. Kat.

Yet all Mr. Kat did was simply make an evil laugh at poor Courage, the poor pink dog who had a picture of Muriel and Eustace in his backpack certainly revealed that Courage was going to do everything for his new job.

"Don't worry Muriel, I'll come home soon, even though I will have to deal with that nasty cat first" said Courage.

Yet as Courage rested his head for another day, the pink dog knew that this wasn't going to be any ordinary challenge for him, and Mr. Kat was already preparing for the next day this time not simply just targeting Coop, but also Courage as well.


	3. Day 2, Vigilance

Chapter 3: Day 2, Vigilance

It was finally the second day of Courage's new job to help out Coop fight Kat. Yet it was also a school day for Coop, as the bus arrived, Coop got onto it. Poor Courage was outside watching Coop head off to school along with Mr. Kat preparing another one of his plans targeting Coop when he would come home.

"Now you stay here boy" said Burt to Courage, "I do not want you to go into Old Lady Munson's yard again."

As Burt also went off to work as he drove off in his car, Courage then decided it was time for him to literally squeeze right through the leech that was attached to his collar, and head on into the house. Mr. Kat was making his typical plans in Millie's room knowing Coop would dare not to try to intrude on his sister's territory. Mr. Kat was quite pleased that he'd soon have a new plan to target poor Coop when he'd arrive home. But as Courage started to just step right into the house itself, Kat suddenly sensed Courage's presence.

"Oh, that crazy cat better not try anything, because I will stop at nothing to stop him" said Courage.

Yet as Courage got to the stairway of the house, Kat was there ready to great him with a hi-tech laser gun in his paws.

"Arrgghh!" cried Courage as he ran for his life as Kat turned his attention on the pink dog.

Courage ran for his life, and ran into a dark closet which was the only option he had.

"Oh, I know my temporary master is not going to like me being in here" said Courage.

As Courage continued to shiver, Kat continued to inspect the area and immediately went back upstairs to Millie's room to do some more planning against Coop. Courage immediately came out of the closet trying to catch some breath of fresh air.

"Oh, there has to be a way for me to outsmart that cat" said Courage to which he then noticed the tree in the yard, that one of its branches was quite close to Millie's room, "I know I am not going to like this, but I gotta do this."

So the pink dog headed outside, this time to climb the tree in the backyard.

"Oh, dogs were not meant to climb trees!" cried Courage as he was also afraid of heights too.

Courage immediately manages to get onto the branch that was closest to the window that belonged to Millie's room. Kat was still making his plans on a diagram, to which Kat felt hungry so he left to go have a snack. It was that moment that Courage knew he had one chance in trying to get the plans for Kat's next move against Coop.

"I certainly am not going to like this" said Courage as he managed to open Millie's window and literally take the plans and place it in his mouth.

As Courage left the scene, Kat enters Millie's room only to find his plans missing to which Kat obviously suspected that Courage took the plans. So Kat armed himself with his hi-tech laser and went on to search for poor Courage. Courage, however knew he had to bury Kat's plans, and the only area that not even Kat would dare to enter was Old Lady Munson's yard.

"I just know I am not going to like this at all" sighed Courage as he knew he'd also get in trouble if he were to be caught by Old Lady Munson again.

But before he could make his move, Kat enters the scene through the sliding glass door with his hi-tech laser prepared to target the pink dog.

"Meow!" roared Kat as he then fired the hi-tech laser at Courage.

Courage ran for his life as Kat gave chase, to which the pink dog had little choices to go but up the tree. It was however, easier for Kat to climb the tree than Courage. Kat tried to grab his plans right out of Courage's mouth, but Courage bit down hard on the plans not even trying to let them slip out of his mouth.

"Meow, meow!" roared Kat as he then showed his claws to Courage.

Courage then immediately raced up to the top of the tree where Kat promptly followed. There was only one other option for Courage to do, and that was to throw the plans into Old Lady Munson's yard.

"Not so fast cat!" said Courage as he took the plans out of his mouth and was about to toss them to Old Lady Munson's yard, "One more step and I will throw these into her yard!"

Even Kat dared not venture into Old Lady Munson's yard, yet Kat decided to play it on a cautious level to Courage. Kat was also tricky to which he even got out a bone he had found earlier in trying to offer it as a trade to Courage. Yet, even though Courage had an appetite for bones, he could not betray his temporary master in such a manner like that.

"You can't bribe me" said Courage as he then threw the plans into Old Lady Munson's yard to which Kat gasped in horror as his plans landed in her yard.

"I don't know what the heck are these, but they're mine now!" laughed Old Lady Munson as she then dropped the plans in the shed.

Courage sighed with a relief for now, but now he had to out run Kat as Kat then prepared to use his claws on poor Courage. Courage ran for his life as he then leaped down from the tree, yet he crashed right down to the ground. Kat, however, typically landed on all four paws and then began to give chase to Courage. It was just then; the bus arrived with Coop and Millie on it returning home.

"Hey, stop trying to hurt Mr. Kat!" roared Millie as she smacked poor Courage with her backpack and grabbing Kat.

"He was probably being chased by the cat" replied Coop.

"It doesn't matter, dogs scare Mr. Kat anyway" said Millie as she then took Kat up to her room to which Kat gave a sinister smirk to the two.

"Did you stop Kat and his plans?" asked Coop to which Courage pointed out how he threw the plans in Old Lady Munson's yard, "Well, at least it will be in a place no one will ever venture to find it. Come on, I think you deserve a treat as an award."

"Yeah!" cried Courage with joy.


	4. Day 3, Kat's Big Plan

Chapter 4: Day 3, Kat's Big Plan

As the next day came, it was finally time for Kat to implement his dastardly plan in turning his attention toward Courage. During the night, Kat had invented some mind control headbands and had placed it on Burt's head. Kat made it seem like he was sleepwalking at first just to test it out. The alien cat smiled with joy as his invention would work well in targeting poor Courage. The next morning, Burt was unaware the headband was already on his head.

"Hey dad, that's an odd headband you have there" said Coop as he noticed it.

"Oh, I must be working out these days" replied Burt.

Yet for Courage, something wasn't quite right with Coop's dad Burt.

"There is something strange about that headband or my name isn't Baron van McPartson, and thank heaven's it's not" said Courage to himself.

But as Courage was going to investigate, Millie came into the scene with Mr. Kat. Courage wanted to find where the remote controller was located if he felt that Coop's dad was under Kat's control. But as Courage went toward Kat as he was placed down by Millie, Kat began to draw out his claws at Courage to which the pink dog screamed for his life and ran behind Coop's chair.

"Hey, what's going on?" cried Burt as he noticed the commotion.

"It's Kat!" cried Coop as he really knew what was going on.

"Sorry Coop, not believing a word" said Burt.

"Yeah, how could you say that about Mr. Kat?" asked Millie as she then grabbed Kat and gave him a big hug.

Kat gave an evil smirk to Courage and Coop knowing that Courage was going to be the only one to stand in his path this time. As the bus arrived for school, both Millie and Coop headed onto the bus and headed off. It was suddenly time for Kat to put his plans into action as he got out his remote control, he began to literally test out in controlling Burt just to make sure things were going to work his way. But as Courage gazed down a hallway, he noticed Burt was acting quite odd.

"Oh, that's not good!" cried Courage as he couldn't believe it, "I knew that alien cat must be controlling him somehow!"

Suddenly Burt still under control by Kat turns toward Courage to which the pink dog began to scream for his life. Courage ran for his life as Burt came right after him. The pink dog ran right outside the house trying to run away from Burt.

"Got to hide, got to hide!" cried Courage.

Courage then decided to hide in the bushes to which he failed to realize Kat was watching Courage from Millie's room. Kat then controlled Burt toward where Courage was hiding and then began to have Burt pick up a rock and started to smack the poor pink dog with it.

"Ha, ha!" laughed Courage as he was getting himself up from Burt's surprise attack on Courage.

The pink dog then managed to recover and dash right between Burt's legs right out of the area. Kat was getting quite frustrated as he couldn't believe how hard it was to get rid of Courage. He had to put Burt up to speed who was literally running around the house and also chasing poor Courage at the same time. Kat then spotted some gardening tools that were quite razor sharp nearby and controlled Burt to grab them targeting poor Courage.

"Oh!" cried Courage as he then ran faster.

As Burt was still being controlled by Kat chasing poor Courage with razor sharp gardening tools Courage felt he needed to come up with a plan. He needed to get the headband off of Burt, but the only way to do that was to literally hose Burt down. As the two went another round around the house, Courage ran into the hose and did just that foiling Kat's plans who couldn't believe that happen. Kat immediately then wrote a sign that said "Stupid dog!" to which Kat showed it to Courage through the window.

"Yeah, you better watch what you're doing!" cried Courage.

As Burt was recovering, about several minutes went by to which Burt woke up and noticed the destruction of the yard to which he then turned to Courage.

"You!" cried Burt as he picked up Courage, "You're the one who caused this mess!"

"But, but, but, but!" cried Courage as he showed the headband that was being used to control Burt.

"Give me that!" said Burt as he took it from Courage, "From now on you will stay tied to a leash at all times!"

Courage whined a bit in his dog like manner to which Kat who was still in Millie's room laughed at poor Courage. It was then time for the two kids to come home from school, as Coop came out of the bus he noticed all the destruction that went on with Courage being sadly blamed for it.

"You're new dog is out of control!" said Burt to Coop not realizing that Kat was controlling him the whole entire time.

"He couldn't have done all this" said Coop.

"Well, I am afraid he did, and you better take good care of him" said Burt as he marched back inside.

"I am sure glad Mr. Kat will never make such a big mess like this" said Millie as she skipped inside the house.

Mr. Kat still up in Millie's room laughed at the two, well knowing that he could get away with anything that even could go wrong. Courage knew that he had to get help from Muriel and Eustace if he wanted to expose Kat.

"Oh, I know I shouldn't be doing this" said Courage as he got out his cellphone and began to email Muriel and Eustace.

Back at Courage's home, Muriel was reading the email Courage had just sent.

"Eustace, I think we need to go and help out Courage" said Muriel.

"Ha, stupid dog, can't even do a job right!" laughed Eustace, "Fine, I'll come along to pick up the stupid dog."

"I sure hope that boy is taking good care of Courage" said Muriel.


	5. Day 4, A Visit by the Bagges

Chapter 5: Day 4, A Visit by the Bagges

Muriel Bagge certainly wanted to visit Courage to see how well he was doing his job in being Coop's guardian in stopping Kat. Eustace, as he was starting up his truck wasn't really interested in caring enough for Courage.

"Stupid dog, it's bad enough we have to go and see him!" cried Eustace as he started up his truck.

"Now Eustace, Courage signed up something that he should be able to do, it's only fair we should give some moral support to him" continued Muriel.

"Bah, moral support!" cried Eustace, "The only moral support I'm giving him is that he's going to stay in his new place!"

"You do miss him, don't you?" asked Muriel as the truck started on its way.

"Nope" replied Eustace.

As the Bagges were heading off, they were unaware of how dangerous this Kat really was. About a few more hours or so into the day, Coop and Millie had already gone off to school, when it was just then both Muriel and Eustace had arrived.

"This must be the address" said Muriel as she also spotted Courage outside but also shivering in fear over what Kat might do, as Kat was up to another one of his tricks as it was being drawn out on some blueprints in Millie's room.

"Courage" said Muriel to which spooked Courage right out of his leach.

"Ha, stupid dog!" laughed Eustace.

"Excuse me, but can I help you two?" asked Burt as he came into the scene.

"We're Courage's owners, you see he signed up for your son's online job" replied Muriel.

"Do you have proof?" asked Burt to which Muriel showed a picture of her, Courage and Eustace, "Good enough for me. You can visit him, but make sure he doesn't ruin anything, I had to clean up the backyard."

"Stupid dog, you're already screwing up this place" said Eustace.

"Eustace, I am sure Courage has a good explanation" replied Muriel.

But as Muriel was going to take a look around, she was unaware of Mr. Kat who was up in Millie's room. As Mr. Kat gazed down just to watch over Courage, he noticed both Muriel and Eustace down below. That gave Mr. Kat another nasty idea in his head as he then scrapped his current plans he was working on and began to draw plans targeting not just Courage, but also Eustace and Muriel. Kat gazed happily at his work ready to implement it, but first he needed to get rid of Burt, so Mr. Kat headed downstairs and began to take some important items out of a grocery bag.

"Hey, where did the oranges go, I knew I bought them at the grocery store not long ago" said Burt, "I guess I'd have to go and get some more."

As Burt left to head to the grocery store, it was time for Mr. Kat to target poor Muriel and Eustace. The first thing, Mr. Kat decided to pretend to be friendly toward the two as he typically began to act like a typical Earth cat pretending to be all loving and cute toward the two.

"Aw, look Eustace, this house has a kitty cat" said Muriel who wanted to pet Mr. Kat to which she read the tag on Mr. Kat, "this cat is named Mr. Kat, what a fitting fine name."

"Better than the dumb dog I guess" said Eustace who really didn't seem to care that much about Mr. Kat.

Courage then began to become jealous of Mr. Kat as Muriel was petting him.

"Shoo, go away!" cried Courage as he growled at Mr. Kat.

"Courage, that's no way to treat a kitty cat like that" said Muriel.

"Yeah, why scare the little fella like that, you stupid dog" added Eustace.

Mr. Kat gave a sinister laugh as poor Courage went behind the tree whimpering as an obvious sad dog. As Mr. Kat was putting his plans into action by first gaining Muriel and Eustace's trust, the school bus came back with Coop and Millie coming out of it.

"Hey, who are those two?" asked Millie.

"Oh, we're Courage's original owners" replied Muriel.

"I wouldn't bother trusting that cat" said Coop.

"Why do you always have it in for Mr. Kat, you and your, your" said Millie who obviously didn't want to say stupid dog.

"Stupid dog?" laughed Eustace as he chimed right on in.

"Yeah, that phrase" replied Millie as she continued, "are always picking on poor old Mr. Kat!"

"But he's not what he seems to be!" protested Coop.

"I do not care what you say, Mr. Kat is so innocent and cute" said Millie as she joined Muriel in petting Mr. Kat, "come on, you can pet Mr. Kat too."

"Well, he's better than the dog" laughed Eustace as he joined on in too.

"I can't believe this!" cried Courage.

"Don't worry boy, we'll expose that cat for what he really is" said Coop.

As the trio went inside, Kat's plan was working like a charm, dividing up Courage's original owners was his first phase of his plan, the second phase would sadly have to come in the next day. It was just then that Coop hatched an idea to call his friend Dennis to come on over and help out to which he then got out his walkie talkie.

"Yo, Dennis, you in?" asked Coop.

Dennis who was in the middle of studying and doing his homework picked it up.

"Yeah, what's up?" asked he answered his walkie talkie.

"I need help against Kat, you know Kat, you know that new dog I hired to help me out?" asked Coop.

"No, I've been very busy with my studies" replied Dennis.

"Well, I thought he could help me out, but it looks like it may take three to take down Kat" continued Coop, "so, you're in it tomorrow to stop Kat?"

"I'll have to pencil it in" replied Dennis.

"Good, see you then" said Coop to which after turning off his walkie talkie, he turns to Courage, "don't worry; we'll help your owners expose Kat for who he really is."

"Oh, I just hope so" sighed Courage.


	6. Day 5, Kat's Plot Against the Bagges

Chapter 6: Day 5, Kat's Plot Against the Bagges

It seemed like Kat was the obvious winner so far in his war against Courage and Coop as he won over Courage's original owners Eustace and Muriel, but that was just a ruse to let their guards down. During the middle of the night, Kat had once again placed his mind-control headbands upon the two as they were sleeping on the sofa downstairs which Burt was kind enough to allow them to do so. When morning finally came, and this time it was Saturday, which meant Coop would be staying home to help Courage fight Kat, Courage screamed for his life as he noticed the same headbands on Muriel and Eustace when they both got up.

"Kat must have gotten to them while we were asleep!" cried Coop.

"Oh, it seems we must have been exercising in our sleep" said Muriel, "I'll go help out and make breakfast."

"Nonsense, I'll be doing it" said Burt, "you're my guests after all."

"Hey, he's got a point" laughed Eustace.

Yet as Burt went to make breakfast, it was time for Kat to put his plans into motion, as he got out his controller he then pressed some buttons on it controlling Eustace. Eustace grabbed poor Courage and began to strangle Courage, yet Muriel took out a cooking tool and smacked Eustace on the head with it.

"Glad I brought this with me" said Muriel.

That obvious gave Kat an idea to use Muriel to hit poor Courage with the cooking item, which Kat did turn the tables on him. Courage ran for his life to which Coop then noticed that Eustace was going to come after him still controlled by Kat.

"Looks like I'm joining you!" cried Coop as he ran with Courage.

Kat laughed being amused with his progress, yet it was just then that Millie was coming downstairs and would noticed it, so Kat had no other choice but to stop his scheme for now.

"There you are Mr. Kat, oh you're so cute and cuddly!" said Millie as she picked up Kat and started to squeeze him a bit harder than usual.

Poor Kat had to bear with Millie, which will be until breakfast was likely going to be over.

"Why did they stop chasing us?" asked Coop as both he and Courage were trying to catch their breath.

Then the two noticed both Muriel and Eustace heading to the breakfast table where Burt signaled Coop to join him.

"That dog better not be sitting at the table" said Eustace as he was eating his breakfast still quite clueless what was going on around him.

"Don't worry, he won't" replied Burt.

"Now that's my kind of owner that the stupid dog should get use to" laughed Eustace.

"I am sure Courage can make mistakes now and then, but this is only a temporary place for him" continued Muriel.

"Yeah, temporary, I wish it was more permanent, stupid dog always ruining my day!" grumbled Eustace.

"Hey, he's not stupid!" protested Coop who had heard Eustace's comments.

"So, you're going to pick a fight with me, are you?" asked Eustace to Coop.

"I'm not going to resort to fighting an old man" replied Coop.

"So that means you're chicken, I win!" laughed Eustace.

"Enough!" said Burt as he brought over Coop's breakfast, "I know I should reprimand my son for arguing with you, but you, you're an old man."

"But!" cried Eustace.

"He's right" added Muriel.

"Hi everyone!" said Millie as she came into the scene holding Kat, "Isn't Mr. Kat pretty precious?"

"Yeah, he's more precious than the stupid dog" laughed Eustace.

"You know what, I'm leaving" said Coop as he and Courage were marching out disgusted with Eustace's remarks.

"Now look what you've done" said Muriel to Eustace.

Kat simply laughed at the fact that he was dividing up Courage's owners, but apparently Eustace only cared for Kat to spit Courage with him. It was only a few hours later did Coop's friend Dennis had arrived on the scene.

"Yo, what's up?" asked Dennis.

"Kat is after dividing up his original owners" said Coop referring to Courage.

"That pink dog?" asked Dennis.

"Yeah, him" replied Coop.

"So what do you propose we should do?" asked Dennis.

"Lure them away from Kat's control first, then we'll expose Kat to them" replied Coop.

"Sounds good" said Dennis.

As the trio looked around the house for both Muriel and Eustace, they were unaware that they were in the backyard being controlled by Kat fanning some wind with some big leaves.

"Leave them alone!" cried Courage as he noticed it.

Kat instead used it to control Eustace to come toward not just Courage, but also Dennis and Coop.

"Make a run for it!" cried Coop.

The trio ran for their lives trying to save themselves from being chased after Eustace being controlled by Kat. Eustace was obviously gaining on the three, when suddenly Coop had an idea come into mind.

"You guys go ahead" said Coop.

"Do we have any other choice?" sighed Dennis as he was being chased by Eustace.

Coop opened up a wooden plank from the wall leading to Old Lady Munson's yard.

"Hey, are you forgetting me?" asked Coop.

Eustace then ran toward where Coop was, yet what he didn't realize was that he was literally going to run into Old Lady Munson's yard which was out of Kat's range of control.

"Hey, who the heck are you?" cried Eustace referring to Old Lady Munson who wasn't pleased with Eustace's presence in her yard.

"You're intruding on my property!" roared Old Lady Munson as she had a club ready for Eustace.

Eustace ran for his life, and eventually managed to climb over the wooden fence, then he noticed Coop laughing at him.

"You, you're the reason why I got into that crazy other old lady's yard!" roared Eustace.

"Kat was controlling you" replied Coop who stopped laughing for a bit.

"Ha, ha, like that'll stop me" laughed Eustace.

"But he is, he really is controlling you!" cried Coop.

"Let go!" roared Eustace as he walked away.

"Darn it, I thought that would work" said Coop.

"Well, at least he stopped chasing us" said Dennis.

"We have to get away that controller from Kat" said Coop to which he then turned to Courage, "and that's where I need your help."

"Oh, the things I do for love" sighed Courage.


	7. Taking Down Kat

Chapter 7: Taking Down Kat

Courage knew that he had to take down Kat before he could literally do any more harm to his original owners Eustace and Muriel. Kat had managed to hoodwink Eustace and Muriel quite well to his plan, as he was likely going to get rid of Muriel first before he could get rid of Eustace. Kat was kind enough to provide tea to Muriel and Eustace which would obviously make them quite sleepy.

"Millie, I didn't know you could make such nice lovely tea" said Muriel as she had a sip of it.

"I can't make tea as good as this" said Millie who didn't realize Kat was the one who made it.

"Then wasn't it your father who did?" asked Eustace who was now a bit concern.

Yet before even Eustace could form any suspicions on Kat, the trio fell asleep in Millie's room which exactly what Kat wanted to happen. It was just then that Courage, along with Coop and Dennis had the courage to barge into the room and noticed what was happening.

"Alright, that's enough!" cried Coop.

Yet Kat simply laughed quite sinisterly as he grabbed Muriel and went right out of the window.

"Muriel!" cried Courage as he ran right after him.

"Wait, what about the plan?" cried Dennis as Coop followed Courage.

The trio then leaped onto the tree that was outside, which they then noticed Kat was dragging an unconscious Muriel toward back inside the house and heading down to the basement of it.

"Quickly, climb down!" ordered Coop.

"Again, where's the plan?" asked Dennis as he had no other choice but to follow.

As the trio climbed down the tree, and headed back into the house, a certain sinister Kat was happily attaching Muriel to what seemed like an electrical chair. Courage was shocked and shaking in fear as he noticed the familiar of it.

"Don't you dare harm Muriel!" cried Courage.

Kat then laid out his blueprint to Courage showing that he'd erase Muriel's memories of Courage if he stopped helping Coop.

"It's some kind of a mind drain chair!" cried Dennis who knew what it really was.

As Kat was about to pull the lever to turn it on, Courage leaped toward him and began to tackle and fight with Kat.

"Yeah, now we're talking!" cried Coop who believed this should have been the outcome he was waiting for all along.

Both Courage and Kat fought each other, and in the process the two destroyed the machine that would have drained Muriel's memories of Courage. The two were in such a fight that Kat had just about enough of Courage as he used his claws to slice Courage causing some injury to the pink dog.

"Hey, that hurt!" cried Courage who was whimpering in pain.

Kat simply gave an evil laugh to poor Courage, along at Dennis and Coop.

"Listen up Kat" said Coop, "as soon as my dad sees this mess, you'd be sorry you ever set foot in this house!"

Kat had no obvious options but to attack poor Coop as well as Courage who was trying to help Coop fight off Kat. A certain Dennis was quite afraid of joining in, and instead ran off to find Burt.

"Sorry, but this is too much for me!" cried Dennis.

Kat was able to beat up poor Coop quite easily, and was in the midst of strangling poor Courage. Once again, Kat got out his sharp claws and was literally about to give Courage an injury he'd never forget. Kat kept on laughing as his claw was about to come right in on poor Courage. It was just then, that unbeknownst to Kat, Muriel was waking up and noticed the drama unfolding and realize just what happen. She used her kitchen club that she had brought and slammed poor Kat right on the head.

"Let go of my Courage!" cried Muriel.

Poor Kat couldn't believe the pain he was in, but as he was about to leap toward Muriel and do the same what he had done to Courage, both Coop and Courage had enough strength to eventually subdue Kat.

"Enough of this!" cried Coop as he was trying to pin Kat down.

Poor Kat couldn't believe that he couldn't win this battle against Coop with Courage at his side. However, before Coop could have Muriel thank him, it was just then that Burt came into the scene and noticed the entire basement was a mess not knowing the sort of carnage of schemes by Kat that typically went on.

"You two!" roared Burt as he separated Courage and Coop from pinning down Kat who then pretended to be the phony cute kitty he always never was, "How you two harass Millie's cat?"

"But, but it wasn't us!" cried Coop.

"And you, are you going to take the word of these two?" asked Burt to Muriel.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot tell a lie" replied Muriel.

"Coop, I think it's time old Courage went back to his original owners and head back to wherever they are from" continued Burt.

"But, but" said Coop who knew Kat was lying again.

"No buts!" roared Burt, "now go to your room. And you, I want you, your husband and your dog out of here pronto!"

"Well, I never" sighed Muriel in a huff as she took Courage with her.

In a matter of a few minutes, things were starting to get back to normal, Eustace typically wasn't happy bringing Courage back home to Nowhere.

"Bah, stupid dog, why did the new owner made him stay with us?" cried Eustace.

"Because he won't believe the story that his son lives in a perilous life of a mangy alien cat" replied Muriel who finally knew the truth about Kat.

"Big deal" said Eustace who was driving his truck, "if that cat is what you say he is, he should have done a better job in getting rid of the stupid dog!"

Muriel's typical response was obviously hitting Eustace over the head with the kitchen club.

"What did I do?" cried Eustace.

"Just keep driving and no more talking" continued Muriel.


End file.
